The No-Life King And The Pirates
by Ralman23
Summary: After a light shines across Alucard's eyes, he is sent to a strange world, beyond imagination, and what will he do to affect it with his presence... [Set in the beginning of the Thriller Bark Arc]
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, everyone! New story today. This one is set in the beginning of the Thriller Bark Arc. Here the Strawhats not only meet Brook, but also another scary individual.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Prologue: The Monster

A ship, known as the HMS _Eagle_ , floating in the Thames River, all burnt up, with a creepy fog surrounding its area. A red-like figure walks across the deck, and smirks devilishly. He was heading towards England to where the final battle was to be held between the Iscariots and the Nazi Vampires.

However, something wasn't right, the red-like figure felt a disturbance in his pathway towards England. The fog, surrounding the _Eagle,_ has suddenly swirled into a strange blue and greenish light.

The No-Life King, Alucard shut his eyes from such powerful light.

It was only a few minutes that after the light vanished, Alucard opened his eyes to find himself in a powerful rain storm.

Thunder and lightening striking, one-by-one, the water rampaging into formidable waves, pushing the _Eagle_ back a few times.

Alucard stood there, as the rain drops on his body, the feeling of such cool water felt dreading, just how he likes it. He smirked, as if he was the devil, and laughed.

Laughed, like it was no tomorrow, for the No-Life King.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry, guys for not updating on this story as well as my other stories I've taking a lot of tests for my classes at high school for about month so yeah I've been working a lot and didn't have time update the stories so I'm going to get much done as possible.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter One: Creepy Ships

In their new ship, the Thousand Sunny, Luffy and his pirate crew, the Strawhat Pirates head for Fishman Island.

However, first, the crew must first cross the Florian Triangle.

"I got one!" Luffy shouted, as he caught something from the ocean.

Usopp exclaimed excitedingly "Wow! You caught a shark! Put it in! Put it in!"

Luffy places the shark into the fish tank.

* * *

(Aquarium Bar)

Franky, Sanji, and Robin were in the Aquarium Room, as they saw a shark come into the fish tank.

"...There's another one. A shark, huh?" Robin claimed, as she saw the sea animal swimming, looking angry.

"Hey! Is this room good or what?" Franky asked, taking a seat.

Sanji replied "This room's good, sure, but a shark? Those morons!"

* * *

Usopp and Luffy ran at the same time and pace.

Both shouted "Yeah, let's go see it! Let's go see the shark in the Fish Tank!"

Both slammed into the door to the Aquarium Bar loudly, Luffy shouted "Yooo!"

Usopp asked screaming "A shark dropped in, right!? That thing's a beauty, I tell ya!"

Robin took a sip from her tea and replied "Yes, it went in, but all of the other fish you've caught have been eaten by the shark."

Usopp and Luffy screamed "GYAAAAAA!"

Sanji shouted at both of them "Think of what can live together! It's as simple as that!"

Luffy screamed "Goddamit! We're having this bastard for dinner! Sanji! Barbecue this stupid shark!"

Sanji sighed "Hold up, you amateur... This is fresh fish we're talking about here."

Franky asked "How about sushi...? We can make it into yuzarashi... Putting it in spicy vinegared miso would be so good."

Robin said "Tempura would tasty, too."

Luffy whined "Nahoooo...! I'm so hungry now!"

Usopp suggested "...Well, let's eat it, as a snack."

Sanji yelled "Wait until tonight!"

* * *

(Bathroom)

Nami exited out of the bathroom. She inhaled and exhaled her breath, "Haaaa... What a nice bath!"

She wipes her wet hair with a towel. "A huge bathtub rocked by the waves! It's the best!"

* * *

(Medical Room)

Chopper lies down on the patient's bed, looking a happy, relaxing, and loving the room.

"Hm, this is my room!"

* * *

(Crow's Nest)

Zoro is sitting in the Crow's Nest, looking bored, and had already completed training.

He stares at the ocean for awhile, then he notices something.

"Hmm," he definitely noticed something.

* * *

 _"Hey! Something's floating in the water!"_ He announced to his crewmates.

Luffy asked proudly "What is it?!"

Usopp asked "Where is it?"

Sanji pointed out "Is it that?"

Chopper asked "A barrel?"

Usopp pointed out "It has 'Treasure' written on it."

Luffy asked "Could it be? Something dropped by from a "Treasure Ship?"

Chopper and Usopp cheered "Treasure!"

"Hey, Luffy! Bring it aboard on the ship!" Usopp stated.

After stretching his arm, grabbing the barrel, and bringing aboard the ship. He laid it in the center of where his friends were standing.

Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper were cheering that they found treasure, but Nami interrupted their cheering, "Too bad. It doesn't look like it. It's probably alcohol or reserves inside when we open it."

"Hey, how can you tell without looking?" Luffy mocked.

Nami replied "It says 'an offering to the honourable sea god,' written on it, right? That's a 'Floating Barrel.' Someone was praying for a safe voyage. They offered it to the God of the Seas."

Usopp saddened by this revelation "What the... Then picking it up was pointless."

"Hey, if it's alcohol. Let's drink it." Zoro said, feeling a bit thirsty.

Usopp shouted at him "Idiot! It's probably cursed!"

Nami suggested "It's ok if we pray before we drink it, right?"

Zoro proclaimed clearly "I pray to no god."

Nami revealed "But alcohol that was protected by the waves tastes delicious"

Franky agreed "True! It will have a strong taste."

Usopp cheered "ALRIGHT! LET'S TOAST!"

Robin also mentioned "It's also appropriate that when the barrel is empitied. We should put something else in it's place."

Franky shouted "Open it! Open it! Hurry up!"

Luffy shouted, praying to god, "Hey, God! We're going to take this!"

Zoro growled "A certain somebody here, sent 'God' flying back in the land of the sky..."

Luffy finished his prayer and untied the knots around the barrel, "Great, it's open." When the ropes fell away, he opened the lid, and then a loud BOOM came about.

Usopp screamed "Something flew out!"

A red flash flew to the sky and exploded over their heads, making it look like a firework of some sort.

Everyone stared at it until it vanished away from the sky.

Nami asked "What's going on?" She wasn't the only one, everyone was wondering what the hell was going on in their minds.

Chopper exclaimed "The alcohol... The alcohol flew up and disappeared."

Robin explained "It's a flare."

Zoro joked "Ha, ha, ha! Was that the Sea God's Curse?"

Robin went on to say slowly "If it were a prank then nothing is to be worried about, but... If it was?"

Usopp and Chopper repeated her last sentence, being afraid "If it was?"

Robin continued "Someone may be targeting this ship."

Usopp shouted fearing something might happen, "Don't tell me! It was a trap! A trap triggered by that barrel!? We just alerted someone's presence here!"

He continued to scream "Chopper! Stay on guard!" As he barked the order, Chopper did as he was told and looked at all directions.

"I can't see anyone!" He shouted back at Usopp.

Nami stated "I can't see everyone..." She thought 'But this pressure and the clouds are moving fast.'

She ran and shouted "Everyone to your posts. We're running South-Southeast!"

She continued to shout "A huge storm is coming in 5 minutes!"

Luffy stated "I can't see it, but if she says so, it's coming fast. Nami! What's the heading?"

She replied shouting back at Luffy, "2'O'Clock! Straight ahead!"

As, everyone headed to their posts, 5 minutes have already passed, just as Nami accurately predicted. Dark clouds have covered the once-blue sky; it began to rain so much that it was beginning hard to see.

Franky reminded Nami of something, "Hey! You think that's all this ship can do?"

Nami knew what he was talking about, "Of course! Everyone! Hoist the sails! We're bringing out the paddle!"

As, soon, as everyone raised the sails, the preparations were made. Nami shouted "Franky! We're good to go!"

Franky turned the crank at the wheel, so that the two sides that held the number zero opened and two giant paddle-wheels came out side-by-side, and they flew across the water.

They rode their way through the thunderstorm only for it's rain in such a short amount of time, but the Strawhats still had a feeling of coldness and fear. That feeling of something was wrong.

The thunder and lightening stopped, and the waves were calm. So, what could be so wrong at this time?

Well, for one thing there was a fog and it was still pitch black and dark. It made the ocean look spooky and creepy.

Nami stated "That was scary."

Zoro added to her statement "Scary or not. It shouldn't even be night, yet. It's so eerily and dark."

Nami asked "Could it be that we've reached that part of the sea, already? My heart isn't ready to take it."

Usopp claimed "That we've reached Fishman Island?!"

Luffy whispered close to his face "Oh, no..." He was now speaking in a dark voice "This is where we pass through a sea of ghosts"

Franky also continued this scare to Usopp, as he said in a dark voice like Luffy's, "That's right. Don't relax just yet... No, doubt about it. This area is... That famous. The Florian Triangle. This is the strange sea where almost everything disappears, shrouded in a mystery."

Usopp, now afraid, tried muttering the word "ghost," but couldn't finish it, as, Luffy stated happily to him"Yeah! There are supposed to be ghosts here!"

Usopp yelled "Stop joking around! Why is everyone acting like they've heard this before? I never heard this!"

Luffy laughed, as he jumped off the railing, and stated "Old Lady Kokoro told us. She said there were living skeletons here, as well."

Usopp, now scared shitless, and shaking from powerful fear. He muttered "Living... Skeletons...?"

Sanji lit his cigeratte and stated "That's all your imagination. Don't scare him like that, you guys."

Though, Sanji wasn't any better, as he spoke in a chilling tone "Listen, Usopp. Every year in this ocean, over a hundred ships vanish mysteriously... What's more is that ghost carrying corpses wander these vary waters, or so they say..."

Usopp screamed "NOOOOO! Nobody said this before!"

Sanji asked "And if someone had?" Again in his chilling tone voice.

"I gotta protect myself!" he cried. "I gotta find something to protect me from those evil spirits!"

Chopper asked for the same stuff for Usopp, as well.

Then a voice was heard, rather a song...

"Yohohoho..."

Usopp was spooked with Chopper hanging around his back, and he asked "What... What's with this music?"

It was heard again, this time a bit louder, "Yohohoho..." A dark, gloomy, scary ship appeared before their eyes. It was like a giant shadow covering them in darkness. There was a hint of sadness in this ship. Reeked of depression and guilt. Smelled of death and a bit of tea for some strange reason.

Everyone was looking for the singer of this strange melody. He sounded sad and dark. Usopp was looking uneasy and scared, then he grabbed everyone's attention by shouting "IT'S HERE!"

Everyone screamed, except Robin, who looked calm, "GHOST SHIP!"

The song continued "Yohohoho..."

"Yohohohooo!"

Everyone was shocked, aside from Robin, jaws dropping, eyes in the back of their heads, and feared what was coming from this ship.

"Yohohoho..."

"Yohohohooo"

"W..." Nami stuttered "What's with this song?" Usopp clapped his hands over his ears and cried "QUICK! EVERYONE COVER YOUR EARS! IT'S A SAILOR'S DEITY OF THE DAMNED FROM HELL! IF YOU LISTEN WE'LL BE TRAPPED HERE, FOREVER!"

Chopper screamed and covered his ears desperately as Usopp continued on "IF YOU LISTEN TO THE SAILOR'S DEITY, DON'T ANSWER, OR THE EVIL SPIRITS WILL DRAG YOU DOWN TO THE SEA! EVEN WORSE JOIN THEIR CREW!" Chopper screamed even louder and rammed his hat down to where his shoulders were.

Robin questioned "This ship... Is someone riding it?"

Zoro proclaimed "Heh, if it's an enemy, I'll just cut him down."

Sanji whispery stated "Something's there."

The ship slowly passing by, none of the Strawhats said a word, till they noticed a figure staring at them.

The figure was singing to himself, as the Strawhats was staring at him scared and shocked.

"Gather up all the crew..."

"It's time to ship out Bink's Brew..."

When that ended, he took a large slurp of his tea, and continued to sing his creepy song. The Strawhats gawked at him for awhile.

Snapping off the fear that he was in, Luffy asked his crew mates, as if he wasn't dreaming "Hey, did you guys see that? That skeleton was singing."

Usopp and Chopper cringed out of fear after hearing such a statement, Usopp shouted "Idiot! Skeletons don't just sing!"

He continued to rant "It was a spirit! A spirit!"

Liffy, no longer listening, asked everyone "But you heard it, right? Let's go! Let's go, now!" He was about to run off, but Dmaji grabbed his collar, and stated "Hold on. Hold on. Don't rush, Luffy."

Zoro held out a few straws to Usopp, Nami, and Chopper. "Alright, we'll see draw straws to see who goes with Luffy."

"WHAT?!" The three of them screamed at him.

"Why?!" Usopp asked and continued "He's fine with those who want to go with him."

Nami screamed "He's right! Let them do it." Chopper climbed on top of Zoro's head and shouted "Let them do it!"

Zoro asked clearly "Are you sure about that?" As Usopp, Nami, and Chopper looked and saw Luffy, Franky, Robin, and Sanji were standing on a railing and each willing to go to see for themselves.

"You, guys ready?" Luffy asked as he stretched his legs-looking ready to jump off.

"SUPER ready!" Franky cheered.

Seeing this was working against them, the Weakling Trio fell to their knees in defeat as if they knew that they had to draw straws or risk being left all alone. However, Zoro was walking towards the others, the trio clung to his legs, making it look like a chain, and begged to draw straws.

Luffy stated to them "Just go, I'll be fine by myself. If we don't hurry the ship will be gone."

Sanji turned and spoke to him "That's right, and then you can't go."

Zoro held out the straws and said "Well, pick one already. Two of us will go with him. To prevent Liffy from doing something idiotic."

After that, the two people that were going with Luffy, were Sanji and Nami.

They came down onto a little boat to go over to the side of the "ghost ship."

Nami was in the boat, crying, and looking scared shitless. "Why me? Why did I have to go? I wanna go back! I shouldn't be here! I'm so screwed."

Luffy called down "Nami, you coming or what? Hurry up!"

Nami retorted "SHUT UP!"

"That's why I wanted to go alone." He stated.

"Forget it!" Sanji snapped at him. "If you do something stupid and lose the ship whhat are we going to do?!"

Nami climbed up the rope ladder, muttering about the draw.

Sanji proclaimed back at her "Nami-Swan! It's all right! I'll protect you!"

She muttered "Even if you say so..."

Luffy called down again to Nami. "Nami! I thought you believed this was a treasure ship!"

She retorted back at him "This is not a treasure ship! You saw it, didn't you! That living skeleton!"

Luffy remarked to her "I'm sure that guy is the treasure guard. Anyway, I'm going to look for him."

They continued to climb, till they noticed the skeleton. Nami screamed very loudly for the others to hear her.

Back on the Sunny, the others watched, especially Usopp, who prayed for Luffy to rest in peace.

They continued to climb up up to the deck, where the skeleton was. All three stared at him for awhile, an extremely tall skeleton dressed in a little teared clothing, a large Afro on his head, and carried a a cup of tea in his hand, while having a cane hooked into his arm.

Luffy just stood there, next to Sanji with Nami cowering behind him. For about a minute, the skeleton just stood there and stared at them all. Then, he broke into a laughter of joy.

"How are you? Yohohohoho!" He laughed. "My apologies for my rudeness earlier. Our eyes met yet I did not greet you properly! I scare you..! How many decades has it been? Since I've met a living person..? Ship after ship, they're so afraid of the ghost ship!" He kept saying to himself. "Please! Come inside and make yourselves at home here! We'all be able to talk more relaxed."

Luffy cheered like a little kid getting a birthday present, "Look! It talked! The skeleton is talking from his Afro!"

Sanji was in disbelief "I can't believe it..." The skeleton noticed Nami then he chortled "My, my, my! My lady, you're a sight to behold! Beautiful!"

Nami was shaken and backed away a little, shaking her hands a little in front of her, trying to tell the skeleton that she wasn't that beautiful.

The skeleton continued "My eyes have never seen such a pretty woman! Although, I'm a skeleton, so my eyes don't see much. Yohohohoho!" He put his tea on a dead looking table, along with his cane, fastened his front, and shined his shoes. He went up to her and asked her in a very polite voice, "Pardon me, miss, but may you be so kind as to show me your panties?"

And like that she kicked the skeleton to the side of his skull and shouted "LIKE HELL I WOULD!"

"YOHOHOHOHO!" He laughed as he fell to the floor with a huge bump on his head. "Now that was harsh! You bruised me even though I'm only a skeleton!"

Nami retorted "SHUT UP!"

Luffy stared at this for awhile then started to laugh. Sanji questioned "How come this skeleton is an idiot..?"

Luffy stopped laughing and asked "Hey, can you poop?"

Sanji snapped at him "WE GOT A MILLION MORE QUESTIONS BEFORE WE ASK THAT!"

The skeleton got right back up, calmly went to dead looking table to get his cane and tea then he walked back to stand in front of them again and answered "Yes, I can poop."

"DON'T ANSWER HIM!" Sanji cried.

"Nevermind," he continued and pointed his finger at the skeleton to ask him questions "You're a skeleton and yet you live and talk! Just who are you?! What are you?! Why are you here? What's going on in this ship? And what is happening on this ocean?! We need answers now!"

However, Luffy walked up and said "Wait. Before that... I like to ask him my question! Would you join our crew?"

Sanji and Nami exclaimed "What?!" As if they knew something was wrong in this picture, and it was that Liffy did do something idiotic.

Taking the skeleton back to the Sunny, like as if nothing happened, the skeleton greeted everyone, and introduced himself as 'All Dead Bones' Brook.

Zoro, Usopp, and Franky exclaimed out of anger "ARE YOU KIDDING? WHO THE HELL IS THIS GUY?"

Chopper held up a silver cross, holding it in front of him like it would protect from the evil spirit/skeleton. "It's... A talking... Skeleton?" He whimpered, looking scared shitless as his eyes were pulled into the back of his head.

The other Straw Hats were just staring at him. Unsure of what to do or even say. Robin came up to him looking interested into seeing what this individual was.

Brook came up to her and asked "My, you're beautiful. Would you mind showing your panties?"

Nami outraged threw her shoe at him and yelled "Shut up!"

What was even weirder was when Usopp came out of nowhere dressed in a purple cape and fedora, wearing a prayer beads necklace around his neck, while holding a golden cross and a necklace of garlic. Takin a few shaky steps, he stammered "o-kay, you s-skeleton thingy! We d-don't want a-any trouble! J-just leave us be! E-evil spirit be gone!"

"Hey! Look it's working! Chopper cheered "You're awesome, Usopp!"

"Of course, I am awesome!" Usopp pridefully stated in all honestly, "This is my own Evil Dispersion Kit, this will protect us from any evil spirit coming to harm us."

"What evil spirit?!" Brook cried "Where? I don't see it?"

"It's you, stupid!" Chopper and Usopp shouted at him as Brook screeched in horro as if he had no idea he was the evil spirit.

Usopp cursed "Damn it! There is no way a skeleton can walk, talk, or even have an Afro! This has to be a dream."

"It's a dream! What a relief..." Chopper said that as he fell onto his back and closed his eyes trying to wake up from this nightmare.

Until Brook asks "Um, excuse me. Wake up." Chopper opened his eyes only to see Brook's face and he screamed in horror.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Zoro yelled at Brook before he turned to Luffy and asked "Luffy, who the hell is this guy? And why did you even bring him back here?"

"Isn't he funny?" Luffy asked eagerly "He's gonna join the crew."

"LIKE HELL HE IS!" Zoro yelled "YOU CAN'T JUST BRING ANYTHING YOU WANT TO JOIN US!" Zoro then thurned to Sanji and Nami, berating them "You two! We sent you with him so he wouldn't do something like this stupid! What the hell happened?!"

Nami and Sanji both apologized "I know we messed up."

"Now, now. Let's not argue," Brook began as they all formed a circle and cheered "How about we get into the gallery and have some dinner?"

Zoro, Nami, and Sanji yelled at him "YOU DON'T GET TO DECIDE THAT!"

* * *

[Meanwhile in another part of the Florian Triangle]

It has been too many hours for Alucard to count, he doesn't know how many days have gone by, or whether where the hell was he even anyway. He knew he wasn't in the Thames River that's for sure. But now he wonders if he is in his own world. One could only as to why he's as that blue light and what was the purpose of bringing him here?

He knew he was in a new world, and he was getting excited on who he was going to prey upon.


	3. Chapter 3

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Two: The Being Who Casts A Shadow Upon Darkness Itself

Alucard stated "Hmm, what a strange place to be in. One minute, it's raining, the next it's gone, suddenly the waves start to rock very fast and then some more rain comes. Where the hell did I end up to anyway?"

After a few minutes of just staring into the dark ocean, he noticed two ships up ahead, one was dark and spooky but for some reason sadness surrounding,the other was something he never seen before, but that didn't matter to him for he was about to make a surprise entrance.

* * *

Sanji was cooking up the shark, Luffy and Usopp caught this morning, though he's not sure how quickly nighttime came to be so quick. As he does that, Usopp and Chopper sat away from Brook, both of them held their crosses as protection from him. While the rest of the Strawhats were watching him suspiciously as if he was some sort of monster ready to prey on them.

Only Luffy and Robin were sitting near him, not out of fear, but out of curiosity. Brook was staring around him in awe, as he exclaimed "Oh, what an amazing singing room, you have," he said excitedly, "I've never seen such a place before! It's very wonderous! Yohohoho!"

Franky proudly stated, after hearing Brook admire the kitchen, "Of course, "Super" Franky made this ship. Say you really have good taste."

Sanji warned "Don't be so friendly with him, Franky."

Brook explained "But it would be nice if we could start eating." With a miserable SIgh, he laid down his bony head on the table and stated "It's been decades since I've had a decent meal. Every day I've been living with this, as though the slim of my belly and my back were stuck to be together."

Then he sat back up and pulled his jacket back so that they could see his ribcage and he added cheerfully "But of course, I don't have akin on my belly, or on my back! Yohohoho! Skull joke!"

Luffy clapped his hands and cheered while laughing "Hahaha!" He repeated "Skull joke!"

"Since I'm a gentleman," he straightened himself a bit, "I'll wait for my meal, patiently." As soon as he said that, and unbeknownst to the rest of the Strawhats, a strange, seep of fog started to enter the dining room.

Nami shivered "Bruuuhhh... did someone open up a window?"

Robin looked at her and asked "Something wrong, Nami?" Then she felt a strange breeze of cold air enter the room and shivered like her.

Zoro asked "Oi, what's with the cold air all of a sudden?"

Usopp exclaimed at Brook "See! You are a demon from hell! You brought freeziag cold air in here to freeze us to death!" He and Chopper held their crosses even tighter than before, as Brook raised his hands up in defense and stated "What? No, no, you must believe me. I'm not the cause of such of an action. I don't even have the power to control air."

"Yeah, right! Explain where this cold air came from?" He exclaimed angrilly. Sanji stated "Calm down, Usopp. It might be something going on outside."

Nami shivered "P-please do!"

Sanji was about exit the door, while also trying to pretend the cold air doesn't affect him at all, Chopper could be heard in the back saying, "Before, Sanji." He took that gratefully and silently thinking Chopper for worryingly about him. As he closed door behind him, a powerful wind blew as his cigarette out smoke. He took it out from his mouth, muttered "Damn it," then he threw it on the ground and stomped on it. He walked on ahead through the powerful wind, he really couldn't see anything through this wind. But he didn't let that bother him, as he raised his hands up to let the wind blow on his face so much, and he continued on moving forward.

As he continued moving forward, he noticed that the wind somewhat stopped its powerful blow for some unknown reason, and the fog was still here. "What's going on here?" He asked himself.

That's when he stopped and noticed something coming.

* * *

"What's taking the cook so long?" Zoro asked impatiently.

"Be patient, Zoro. He'll come back." Robin stated.

Outside, they could hear "Guys, come out here!" Franky added "That was Sanji!"

Chopper proclaimed scared "Eeeh! Maybe, something did happen to him."

Usopp and Brook shrieked, until Nami shouted at them "Stop screaming! We don't even know what happened to him."

Usopp and Brook sighed, but then Usopp shrieked again at Brook because he was right next to him and he held his gold cross even tighter. However, everyone ingnored him as they stepped outside.

"The cold air is gone." Nami muttered as she did noticed that, while exiting outside to meet up with Sanji.

"What's wrong, Sanji?" Robin asked.

Sanji pointed out at distance a shadow of an another strange ship started to appear.

Usopp, Chopper, and Brook screamed "GHOST SHIP!" Robin looked at the three of them, reminded of the irony of how just a few moments ago, Brook was on a similar ghost ship scaring the hell of out of her friends.

Usopp exclaimed "I knew it! I knew it!" He turned to Brook "You are a demon!"

Again, Brook raised his hands in defense, "Again, I didn't bring that ship over here. I don't even know what it is doing here."

Nami muttered "Something doesn't feel right." As soon as she said a chill was sent down on her spine, she turned round and had the feeling that someone was watching them.

Sanji told Usopp "Usopp, enough. If he said he's not the one doing this spook-crap. Then let's trust on his word. Braided, it isn't safe to assume he's behind everything."

The shadowy ship started to move closer, as Franky started to ask "Are we just stay here? Or are we gonna attack? I don't like this one bit. And that ship is creeping me out."

"If it's an enemy, we'll defeat whatever is on that ship." Zoro stated, as he put his hand on his three swords.

The ship moved even closer that the Strawhats and Brook could see what it really looked like. Fog surrounding it and Usopp asked if anyone could hear ghoully moans.

Chopper and Brook shrieked even louder than before, until Nami and Sanji shouted at them to shut up.

Luffy stated "If that ship comes here I want to see whose on board."

Sanji, Nami, Franky, Usopp, and Zoro shouted "OH, NO, YOU'RE NOT! WE'RE NOT GONNA LET YOU GO BRING SOME STRANGER ON THIS SHIP!"

Robin chuckled a bit as Luffy pouted. Zoro stated "Listen, everyone. Unlike, last time when the skeleton arrived until _some people,"_ he stared at Sanji and Nami, who said they were sorry, "decided not to stop Luffy from doing that. So when it comes we're all going come a board it."

"I second that." Sanji agreed, even though deep down he didn't want to agree with the moss-head, but he had no other choice, what's to stop Luffy from bringing another stranger on the ship.

"I oppose this!" Usopp shouted he raised his hand, as did Chopper, Nami, and Brook.

Luffy asked "Why?"

"Because the ship is scary!" All four of them shouted.

"So? Like I said if it's an enemy we can take whatever's aboard that ship." Zoro claimed.

The ship moved closer even almost right next to the Sunny. Robin smelt the air and said "I smell something is burning. As if this ship was burnt."

As the ship was right near the Sunny, everyone said Robin was right the ship is burnt and the smell was still fresh.

Brook asked "What could've happened to this ship?" He noticed the powerful burning smell coming from the ship, then the Strawhats and Brook saw the ship had a darkness, depressing, monstrous feeling towards it, whereas Brook's ghost ship had a feeling of sadness and gloomy. Zoro looked towards Brook and answered his question, "We are about to find out."

Robin paused, feeling a chill in her spine as she looks and approaches the ship, even closer. She said, lookin fearfully in her eyes, "Anyone else feeling... death?" The feeling she felt was similar to that of the destrustion of her homeland of Ohara, when the Buster Call happened. She started shaking unevenly. Nami looked at her and asked "Something wrong, Robin?"

She turned round to Nami and replied "Yes, this ship. I'm afraid."

Nami exclaimed "You're afraid! Of what?!"

She replied "I don't know what it is that I'm afraid from this ship, but I know it's not good to aboard it."

Zoro walked and jumped onto the railing, and stated to Robin "I told you, guys. If we see an enemy, we'll take on whatever is on that ship."

Luffy also jumped onto the railing, "Come on, guys let's get on already," he whined.

Usopp retorted "Easy for you to say!"

Sanji explained to Usopp "Yeah, if we leave you alone, who knows what kind of an enemy will approach you if all us are gone."

Usopp shrieked and quickly jump onto the railing.

After a few minutes of jumping onto the railing, Robin made a bridge of her feet to walk across the gap between the Sunny and this other ghost ship. Brook was awed by her power and asked her "Wow, what kind of a power do you have?"

She chuckled and replied "Its the power of my Flower-Flower Fruit."

Brook repeated and muttered "Flower-Flower?" He was stunned "You mean... you ate a Devil Fruit."

"Why, yes, of course, I ate a Devil Fruit? Why did you ask? Did you eat one?" Robin asked him, as he replied "Why, yes. Yes, I did."

Robin asked, now very curious "Really, what was it?"

Brook replied "It is the Revive-Revive Fruit."

Sanji overheard their conversation as did everyone of the Strawhats started listen to him ask Brook "Wait a minute, if you ate a Devil Fruit. How come you're a skeleton?"

Brook explained "That's right! The truth is though, I died some decades ago. In short, the Revive-Revive Fruit has the power of revival. I was promised that I could live a second time as a 'Revived Human'. Oh, how wonderful that ability seemed." He sighed right after that.

Nami muttered, repeating what Brook just said to her and her crewmates, "Died some decades ago?"

Brook continued "You see I was a pirate in those old times. On the ship you saw earlier, I came to this 'Devil's Sea' along with my friends. Unfortunately, we happened to engage with some strong fellows and my entire crew was annihilated."

Everyone of the Strawhats stared at him for awhile, some thinking wrongfully to judge him based on what he looked, and some were sympathetic to him.

Franky asked, wondering "Do you know who it was that annihilated your entire crew?"

He replied "No, I have not. It has been a long time since I began drifting on this sea. I kinda have forgotten the people who killed our entire crew."

As they crossed the gap between the two ships, Robin crossed her arms and unsprouted the feet bridge she made.

Zoro asked "Ok, we're here. Now what?"

Nami responded "We investigate whose on this ship. Also find out why they are here."

Luffy stated, cheering "I hope we meet someone whose on this ship, that way we can invite join the crew.

Sanji kicked him while Nami punched him, also shouting in unison "Stop with that! We already have someone from another ghost ship!"

Franky looked around the ship, noticed the burn debris, and said "Famn, what could've done to burn a ship like this? It's almost as if someone dropped a bomb here."

"You think this ship was fighting an enemy?" Nami asked Franky.

He replied "Well, yeah. Seems like it." He gestured towards the large crash site on the top bridge and said "I think they were fighting someone who was flying."

Chopper muttered "Oh, boy. I don't like this place very much." Though no one heard him, as Usopp stated "The enemy must've been tough, if they were able to cause a lot of damage here."

Nami said "I agree, Usopp. But whose strong enough to even do... this." She waved her hands to gesture all the debris surrounding the sky deck of the ship.

Brook looked around awhile and suggested "I don't think anyone is here at all. Why don't we just go back to the ship and continue our dinner."

Then all of them froze, as a dark, menacing laugh sent chills into every single one of the Strawhats' and Brook's spines.

"Hahahahahahahahahahahehehehehehehe!" The laugh kept going and going until one of the Strawhats (Usopp) started to ask, "Whose," he gulped, "there?"

The laugh continued on and on until the Strawhats and Brook saw the direction of where the laughing was coming from. Malevolent darkness overwhelmed the Strawhats and Brook, feeling a huge aura of danger surrounding them, and due to the fog of the Florian Triangle, none of the Strawhats or Brook could see as to what was to come to them. A pair of red eyes opened through the fog as if that was the only thing noticeable from a strange figure they were about to meet and the laugh was coming from this figure. As they stared the area from where the red eyes are to be seen, and what came out of the fog was a man. But not an _ordinary man._

Everyone stared at this man for awhile, as they noticed he possessed bloody red eyes, even to the point where he doesn't have any pupils. His hair was very large and wild almost like Franky's, except it had no particular style to it. His clothes were that of a suit, leather boots, and a knotted red cravat. He also wore a pair of white gloves, each having a five pointed seals adorning their backs.

"Hi." The strange man greeted them with a gentle politeness. But they felt a strange, powerful, dark aura coming from this man. Some of their instincts told them not to trust him, while another side of their instincts told them to trust him.

Everyone looked at each other as if they were telling each other "You speak first, no you speak first," at each other silently without the red-eyed man noticing them, though unbeknownst to them, he was reading their thoughts.

"Are any of you going to speak or do I have to kill you in order for you to talk to me?" He started to get annoyed and growled a bit, exposing his sharp, shiny teeth.

Almost all of the Strawhats and Brook gulped, until one of them spoke (Robin), "We are the Strawhat Pirates. And who might you be?"

He smirked devilishly "So you can speak, I was beginning to get concerned." He said that with a deep, echoing voice which caused Nami, Usopp, Chopper, and Brook to be paralyzed by fear.

"My name is Alucard." He introduced himself.

Luffy stood out in front and asked "My name's Monkey D. Luffy and I like to ask you something. Would you join our crew?"

Robin chuckled at this, while everyone shouted "YOU IDIOT!"

Sanji and Nami were standing at Luffy's right or left sides, screaming "Luffy, what did we just say before we went aboard this ship?!"

Luffy laughed, while scratching the back of his head "Oh, come on, guys. Look on how cool he looks."

They both shouted "That doesn't matter, you need stop inviting strangers to our crew!"

Alucard chuckled at this banter, he admired this kid's offer, unfortunately he had no where to go, nor knew where he was, so he had to arrive to the conclusion that he must to stay with these people or pirates in order to go back to his world. They seemed normal at least that's what Alucard thought, so he decided to ask "Who are you, people? I know you're pirates, but you're not like any normal pirates I've ever seen before."

"I'm Luffy, the captain of this crew. Will you join us?" He said that as soon as Sanji and Nami started to get angry and chase him around the dark ship.

Robin approached him without caution, and much like Brook, approached him with curiosity and answered his question "I'm Robin. I'm the archaeologist of the crew. You don't seem like any normal person nor pirate we've ever seen before. Where are you from? Why are you on this ship?"

He laughed and replied "Well, you seem like a nice lady. I will inform your captain that, yes, I will join your crew." Soon as he said that Luffy stopped running and cheered "Really! Yay! New crewmember!" While Sanji and Nami heard that and fainted.

Zoro and Franky screamed at Luffy "Are you kidding me?!"

Meanwhile, Usopp, Chopper, and Brook held their crosses, though no one knows how Brook has a cross in the first place, and chanted "Be gone, evil spirit," about 4 times, till Zoro stated "Guys, stop that. I don't think that's going to work."

Usopp retorted "That's what you think! I read a book on how to get rid of such evil spirits."

Alucard then started to ask, the unnamed long-nose man, as he preferred to call him, "Really, what book was that?"

Usopp turned to look at him, paralyzed by fear, and held the cross at him. This didn't do anything to ALucard, only made him raise his eyebrow as to what he was trying to do with the cross.

"I think it'd be best to go back to the Sunny and discuss what's going." Robin suggested.

Luffy ordered "Ok. Everyone back to the Sunny!"

Alucard stared at the individual pirates in front of him and knew he was going to have a wild adventure before he could go back to his world.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, guys, I'm sorry took so long to write this and update the story leaving you guys with a cliffhanger. I've been so caught with a lot of things and gor that I sincerely APOLOGIZE. I know I should've scheduled myself better with my fanfics. It's going to be stressful, but bare with me. I will finish these stories and continue on with life. From now on every Saturday will be a new chapter of different stories, i.e. this one, One Piece: Jigoku Island, etc.. I won't half ass them and will do great quality writing even if I have writers' block. Now sadly some of my stories have been deleted so I intend on rewriting on future chapters while also rereading what I wrote so it may a little longer than usual to publish them. With this in mind, I hope you have a wonderful day/night.**

 **Edit: This was supposed to be done last Saturday but due to my stupidity with the fanfic app, I didn't realize what I was doing and for that the chapter changed into a different not the one it was supposed to be. For this, you guys are going to get two chapters for this story. I apologize for my inconvenience and for making you guys wasting your time due to it. Also it is rewritten from the original.**

 **Also to respond to B.A. Victoria's review: "wow...question, is English your first language? I don't wanna sound mean, but there are a bunch of incomplete sentences and words that don't make sense. For example, in the part where Sanji goes to investigate the cold air outside Chopper says "Before, Sanji". I think you meant "Be careful, Sanji", but who knows. I would reread future chapters before posting because there are a lot of grammar errors. Its a shame because I like the premise of Alucard joining the Straw Hats." I wrote the last chapter on an iPad, due to that it made a lot of autocorrect and annoyed me. When I posted the chapter and reread it I then noticed mistakes, have no fear, I won't do the same mistake twice, and thanks for the criticism.**

Chapter 3: History

Alucard looked around the room, wondering in thought how in the world were these guys, Pirates? They were nothing like the pirates in his world, where they would plunge villages, loot treasure, and murder innocent people.

He knew he was in a different world, but he wasn't sure how different. The cook of the _Straw Hat_ pirates, as they call themselves, known as Sanji tried to offer him their dinner but Alucard rejected it because he didn't eat food, especially human food. He also stood behind where Brook originally sat before the Straw Hats met Alucard on his ship.

Sanji thought it was weird for Alucard not to eat at all, considering how long Alucard must've been on tha ship, though he tried not to think about it too much.

Nobody talked as they ate. Alucard then decided to read their minds a little bit in order to understand each and every one of them. As such he found them quite interesting already as he read through them. They were merely mostly afraid of him, much more than the skeleton.

The ones who were really afraid of him was the orange-haired girl, the long-nosed man, the raccoon dog?, and the skeleton. The next were the cyborg, the swordsman, and the cook. The least afraid were the boy in the Straw Hat and the raven-haired woman. As he tried to read further into their thoughts, the most he found interesting were the raven-haired woman. She was trying to understand what _he was_. Alucard smirked at such a thought.

Everyone was done quickly with dinner. As such, Brook was the first to start. He felt sad talking about his past life but he had to explain it no matter what. He spoke of how he had eaten the Revive-Revive Fruit and the power to gain a second life.

Alucard found that interesting, a power to gain a second life, never heard of such a thing before in his life and he's lived a pretty long one.

Brook also mentioned that he too had been once a pirate as well, sailing he Grand Line with his crew before they came here to the Florian Triangle. Then he explained to them that they ended up with really strong enemies that the entire crew, including himself, had been killed. He then went onto explain that in his life, the Devil Fruit had only made him lose his ability to swim. Until he died is when his powers worked. When his soul returned from the afterlife, he thought he could find his body quickly to fully recover. Sadly, due to the fog, he got lost for an entire year, only then to find his body had been reduced to a skeleton.

"So you got lost?" Luffy humored and added "Zoro gets lost all the time, too."

"Hey." Zoro growled at him.

"So that's how you became a walking, talking skeleton," Franky added. "Being resurrected even though you were only white bones in the dreadful power of the Devil Fruit."

"So now you're cursed," Sanji summarized, "Once you ate the Devil Fruit, the ability to swim is long gone."

"Usually, when you die, your body rots, yet your hair...?" Zoro wondered about that as he stared at Brook's hair, which made Brook touching it lightly and stating he had strong roots. Zoro just let it be as he didn't want to hear any further.

"So what you're saying is you're actually still human?" Usopp asked as he tried to understand Brook. "Well, technically somewhat not a real human...?" He add then asked "But you're really not some kind of ghost who's haunting us now, right?"

Alucard doubted it. Judging on how excited the skeleton could get and despite his appearance he was no intimidating creature whatsoever.

"Oh heavens no!" Brook cried, not liking the thought of being a ghost. " I'm afraid of ghosts! I couldn't even look at one and not scream!"

This confirmed Alucard's thought of the skeleton.

Then the conversation turned to Alucard. Luffy was the first to ask him a question, "Hey, Red-eyes? So what's your story?"

Alucard turned out to him with his piercing stare at him. "My story? Where to begin? Would you like to know my life story? Or when I was on the ship?"

"Well, we got time before we throw out both of you, so make it quick." Sanji said.

"Throw me out? I see you're more afraid of me then of the skeleton." Alucard stated, smirking creepily at them which sent shivers down their spines.

"And how do you know that?" Nazi asked, gulping.

"Because I read your minds." Alucard replied, smirking even more wide, showing his sharp teeth. Usopp and Chopper held their crosses even tighter when they saw those.

This even interested Robin, how could this guy do that? Read minds? Seems insane to even think about it, let alone do it.

"How could you read minds? And why?" Robin asked, trying to hide her thoughts or not even think about anything.

"Don't worry it's not like I care about your pasts, only that I know you're just afraid of me. Seems amusing to think. But I'll go further to say you want to know what I am and how I came to be in the position right now. To answer what I am, you'll find out sooner or later as it is a long story. How I came to be here is that I was riding the ship across the Thames River. I was on that ship, you saw me on, because I was defeating a last of battalion from the past: Nazis. A past from _my world._ " Alucard explained to them.

This surprised to them all, "my world" made them think, he was no rogue pirate, bounty hunter or anything else.

"So you're not from our world? Are you saying you're from another world?" Robin concluded.

Alucard nodded "As it stands, you guys don't know who the Nazis are. Let alone what Great Britain, America, and World War II was. The only explanation is that I have entered into your world by either fate or unnecessary obstacles preventing me for going into Britain and to defeat them."

"So you're to win some kind of war," Sanji deduced, he didn't know what a "Nazi" was, but he sure as hell knew they sounded horrible.

Alucard smirked at that, war was inevitable to those who were willing to fight it and end it. "In a way, yes. It's a long lasting war."

"I don't have to explain to you what World War II was in my world, not so I have to explain what a Nazi, Communist, etc. were. Nor do I have to explain what I am. All you need to know is that I am fighting a certain enemy brought from the dead and need to end it." Alucard stated firmly.

"And you don't even have Devil Fruit powers?" Zoro asked, wondering about something.

"To be honest, I don't even what a Devil Fruit even is. Why do you ask?" Alucard looked like he didn't even care about Devil Fruits at all, nor that he even wanted to know about them at all.

"Then how did you cause that damage to your ship? Seems to take a lot of strength to that kind of damage. Just what kind of enemies were you fighting in order to that?" Zoro asked, really wondering.

Alucard smirked and his eyes widened as he started to chuckle, next the chuckle turned to a laugh, lastly the laugh turned into a manical laugh (A/N: Think of this like the ending scene when he killed Rip Van Wrinkle).

His manically laughing sent shivers down their spines even more.

Usopp screamed "What are you laughing at?!" Then Usopp realized what he did was a mistake, turned to Franky and dashed quickly behind him, holding the cross in place. Franky looked at this and rolled his eyes though he couldn't blame his friend's cowardice. Something was really off about Red-eyes here and he didn't like it.

Chopper ran into Robin's arms and held onto her tightly and cried "Robin! Make him stop laughing!" She held him tight as well.

He then stopped laughing which made them feel good... somewhat. "I told you before the damage was done me. I used an aircraft and simply _crashed_ onto the ship. You should've seen the enemies face when they saw me. The fear-drivened by disbelief, the slaughter of their... captains, and to add onto this fulfilled my _amusement._ "

As soon he said what he said, Nani thought only word could describe this, _psychopath._ He enjoys killing, he may be no pirate, but he sure as hell acts like one.

"My, why would enjoy slaughtering your enemies? There's no honor in you!" Brook yelled at him.

"Honor? I was ordered by my master in order to so. I have no need in killing those I'm ordered to do so. Assuming you guys are pirates, looks like I have to abide to your rules and only your rules." Alucard stated.

"No way, you're not gonna join this crew!" Nazi bursted.

"Ooh, a feisty one. You remind a certain someone I once taken as a student of mine. She always would fear in being a monster like me." Alucard smirked.

"Monster?" Robin asked, muttering to herself, just what was Alucard? Is he a monster? If so, what kind?

"If you were ordered to kill why not refuse it?" Brook asked, curious of Alucard.

"I can't. I must follow my master. Unfortunately since she is not here, you guys will do." Alucard replied

"Luffy's the Captain. Only he could decide whether you'll join or not." Zoro pointed out.

"Very well, I'll await that decision." Alucard nodded.

The conversation was then turning back towards Brook as Nami pointed if he was afraid of ghosts, had he seen himself in the mirror? Brook freaked and begged her to put it away. The horrible truth of Brook has been found out. He had no reflection in the mirror and pointed out he had no shadow. Usopp pointed out that he may be a vampire, this caught Alucard's interest.

He didn't buy it. Not one bit. He didn't have any fangs, no familiar summoning, no anything that made him a nosferatru

Brook, taking this lightly, sat back down at his seat, and took a very long sip of his tea.

"How can you be so calm about this?" Sanji yelled at him.

"Yeah, you scared the crap out of all of us!" Usopp also yelled.

"I will tell you everything," Brook calmly said, "I'll tell you this. I have been traveling this sea for many years. However, me being a skeleton and having no shadow are two different situations." A long pause then occurred, everyone was anxious to hear his story but Brook joked "To be continued."

"Tell is everything now!" Sanji yelled at him again. Brook then told them another part of his story about how his shadow was stolen from him precisely five years ago and that he can't live in the light. Luffy pointed at the fact he was still alive, Brook grimly clarified he meant sunlight. Adding to this, if he were ever set into sunlight, his own body would disintegrate right away.

Everyone repeated in shock, except Alucard "Disintegrate?"

"Yes..." Brook said sadly. "I once saw a man with this exact same curse disappear when he stepped into the sun. It was a scary sight for me, even though I'm a skeleton. I don't have the shadow that should be seen in the light."

Brook stood and continued "Therefore, I myself can not be reflected in a mirror or photograph. In short, mine is an existence rejected by light! All of my old friends are dead!" Brook cried out.

Alucard knew that feeling, reminiscent of his own life, only Brook was way younger than him.

"You life's been pretty miserable," Sanji states bluntly.

"But I lived through it all! 'Dead-Bones' Brook! Nice to meet you!" He cheerfully yelled. Then Brook started to dance around happily and was sent into a laughing fit that none of them-Alucard didn't really care at all-could understand why he was suddenly so cheerful after everything he told them.

"And even then, I'm still kicking and alive! As a skeleton, though!" Brook cheered on.

Franky and Sanji yelled at him, telling him to shut up.

Usopp asked Brook if he was ok. Brook answered with pure joy, "Today is a wonderful day! I was able to find somebody!" Then he bowed to them. His voice became saddened, "So many years, I couldn't tell the difference between today and tomorrow on this dark sea with a thick fog. All alone on a ship that won't obey its rudder."

He continued "How many years I've been wandering... I was so lonely! And very scared! I just wanted to die!"

"However, I lived on," he said as he cried out, arms wide spread out, "I've lived a long time! People are such a delight! For me, you're my delight! Yohohoho! I'm so happy that I would cry if I were able to!" He turned to Luffy and said "You asked me to join your crew and I'm really glad. Thank you very much."

This made Luffy happyiliy smile back at Brook before he added "But the truth is, I should decline."

"HEY! WHY?!" His jaw fell open, his eyes bulged out, it was almost a humorous reaction to Alucard.

Brook replied "Earlier, I told you that my shadow was stolen. My body cannot live under the sun. Right now, I'm being protected by the fog! However, even if I could leave this sea with you, it would be just a matter of time before my disappeared. I have to get back my shadow, which is still here. I have to wait for a miracle day! Yohohohoho!"

Luffy, however, was not going to stand for it as he slammed his hands hard on the table and stood up. "What are you talking about?! We're not strangers!"

"If all you need is your shadow, then I'll get it back for you! You said someone stole it, right? Who was it? Where is he?"

Alucard was reminded of Police girl from the captain's attitude here. In fact, almost of them reminded him of his old friends back at the Hellsing Organization.

Brook said "You... are a very kind person..."

He continued "I'm surprised. Even then, I cannot tell you that. I only just met you. You shouldn't say that 'You'll die for me.'"

"Is the enemy so strong? It won't hurt if you just tell us his name." Franky suggested, though Brook refused to say it.

He told them that they might meet up with them if he did and confessed that he didn't know when his second life would actually end, but he's made up his mind that if he ever did find him, he'd face him.

After all that was said, Brook brought and pulled out a violin, "How about we sing a song?" He put his fingers on the bow and the strings. "I'm very proud of my abilities I used to be the musician on my old pirate ship."

"EEEEH!" Luffy cries with stars in his eyes. "YOU'RE A MUSICIAN! I'M BEGGING YOU TO BE A PART IF THE MY CREW! COME ON!"

"Let's sing a happy sea song!" He then froze and shook to the bone. Brook screamed out of pure fear like never before.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

The Straw Hats and Alucard stared at him in concern, wondering what's gotten into him. One of them asking what was wrong. Brook screamed "G...G... GHOST!" Pointing in terror and they soon followed to see what he was staring at.

The ghost stuck out it's head through the wall, it was pure clear, beady black eyes, large lips, and a tongue sticking out of its head. Several of the Straw Hats screamed out of horror, for example Chopper and Usopp backed away from it.

Alucard was about to pull out one of his guns and shoot the damned ghost, but he couldn't as the Sunny was shaking around. Zoro blurted out "What's that vibration?"

Everyone held onto something to stop themselves from falling over. Brook appeared to know what was going on and went out the door to look at the deck, as Luffy, Zoro, Usopp, and Alucard pursuited him. Brook was the first outside, then all of them came right behind him.

Luffy jumped onto the rail, getting a good view of the whole new place in front of them.

"What's going on?" Nami asked, shocked in what she's seeing.

"Did you, perhaps, happen to pick up a 'floating barrel' on this sea?" Brook asked Luffy.

Luffy realized what he said and said they did and opened it.

Alucard also took note at that as well, so that's what he saw before arriving to this ship.

"I feared that," Brook said. "It's a trap! This ship has been targeted ever since."

"Targeted?" Luffy asked astonished. "What do you mean? We haven't moved from here? What's going on here?"

They all saw the island that appeared in front of them. The thick fog allowed them to see it not clearly but enough. There was a huge outer wall that went around them, with four separate chains that connected the walls to the mansion in the middle of the island. Also were old, broken stone walls that were encircled with pointed towers as well a moat. What was strange was the thick forest that looked like it came out of a nightmare.

Lastly there was some kind of enormous pulley attached to the wall of the mansion, reminded Alucard of his old home so much, and had a lot of giant chains. Due to fog, all of them couldn't see much else.

Alucard found the place interesting already. It reminded him of his old home in Transylvania.

"What is this place?" Luffy asked, looking around.

"This is the wandering ghost island," Brook replied. "Thriller Bark."

Luffy repeated what he said, "Thriller... Bark..."

Nami stared at the Log Pose and said to them that the needle was not pointed there. Brook told them that it's not part of the Grand Line, ergo no magnetic pull. Next he started to head inside, grabbed his top hat with his cane and told himself what a joyous day it had been, added to this he emphasized how he not only met people, he also had his deep wish granted.

The rest of them followed him back to the front of the Sunny, as Brook took only one leap onto the lion's head.

Sanji commented on how light he was. Brook tipped his hat to the rest of them, "Yohohohoho! That's right, as light as dead bones! Please try to break through the back of the gate and escape! Don't even think about lowering your anchor at this island! I'm so glad that I met you today and could eat your delicious food. I'll never forget you!"

And as he turned, he was about to jump if wasn't for a certain cold fog entered in. He shivered. The rest of them did, all but one.

"Brrrr! Not this again..." Nami commented as she crossed her arms and shivered.

They then heard Alucard laugh manically again.

Chopper asked, confused "What's so funny?" Still afraid of Alucard as he hid behind Robin's leg.

"Yeah tell us what's so funny?!" Usopp growler at him, already found his laugh annoying and he held his cross.

"Wait the fog? That was you last time, wasn't it?" Nami asked as Alucard nodded.

"How could you do that then? Tell us what are you? You said you were a monster? Just what kind of a monster are you?" Robin asked as her mind was pleading for an answer.

He smirked "A vampire."

This shocked them all.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

Nami, Usopp, and Chopper ran around deck, crying in fear, almost to the annoyance of the other crew members.

Brook was just stunned by this revelation and felt like he wanted to faint.

Usopp cried and prayed to God, "God, he's going to kill us. Make our deaths merciful, oh Lord."

Nami did something similar only it was to Alucard, which he found somewhat amusing.

Chopper feared for his life and hid behind Robin's leg.

Only one that was excited was Luffy, amazed by this information, "WHOA! THAT'S AWESOME!"

Usopp quickly smacked him in the head. "Idiot! he's gonna kill us!"

Chopper bursted into tears and cried out "I'm too young to die!"

Nami responded next to Chopper, cried "Me too!" She then grabbed Chopper and held onto him like a teddy bear toy.

Sanji then had hearts in his eyes and swirled his legs, "Nami! Oh sweet Nami! You're so cute when you're scared!"

Nami yelled at him "Idiot! This is no time to be love!"

Robin didn't know how to take this information lightly. She knew there was something off about Alucard. She wish she didn't know what it was but now that she did, she was in disbelief, ironic cause this crew is already a disbelief to the rest of the world. Vampires were myths, legends, stories told to little kids to scare them off.

Franky was also in similar disbelief but he had no choice but to keep his guard, if Alucard does anything strange, he'll strike.

Alucard then stepped back a few meters and covered his face with his hands. The Straw hats had no idea what he was going to do. His red trench coat was flapping as if he was wearing a cape. The fog getting denser and denser. He took his hands off his face and chuckled an evil chuckle as if he was the Devil, himself.

He drew out his guns quickly, which surprised them because they thought he was going to slaughter them, only Luffy saw right through that flaw. He clashed his guns together and ran at superhuman speed.

"WHOA!" Sanji exclaimed as he never saw run that fast before and Alucard jumped out of the deck, as he jumped higher and higher into the air, Brook gasped in astonishment.

He jumped so high that they thought he was going to land with a huge explosion.

"What power?" Zoro commented, still awed by the jump, Alucard did.

The Straw Hats then turned to Brook, who got their attention "Well, that was something." He then turned and jumped right down the ship to the water below. Worried because he's a Devil Fruit user and didn't understand why he did that, yet they heard his laughter and looked over to see that Brook was running across the water, headed straight to the island. They were awed that he could do that.

"A skeleton and a vampire in this crew. Only Luffy could make those decisions and somehow make this crew even more strange." Zoro commented to himself and sighed.

"Anyway, Luffy. Brook's probably right! We don't know what will happen but this island is definitely dangerous!" Nami pointed out.

Luffy clearly didn't listen and turned to her with the biggest smile on his face. "You say something?" He asked.

The Weakling trio yelled at him with sweatdrops, "You want to go!"

Robin laughed at this while Zoro, Sanji, and Franky were a bit skeptical of going to this island, especially with that vampire Alucard running amok.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed this rewritten chapter because the next's one coming right after .**


End file.
